A transparent electrode-equipped substrate in which a transparent electrode composed of a conductive oxide thin-film of indium tin composite oxide (ITO) or the like is formed on a transparent substrate such as a transparent film or glass is widely used in a device such as a display or a touch panel. In such a device, a transparent electrode is used in a component required to have transparency. A lead-out wiring line (extraction electrode) for electrically connecting a transparent electrode and an IC controller etc. is provided in a section that is not visible, such as a frame region in a display, and therefore is not required to have transparency, but required to have high conductivity. Thus, a metal layer, or an electroconductive paste containing a metal is used as a material for the lead-out wiring line.
As the frame area of a display, a touch panel and the like is narrowed, an area for connecting a lead-out wiring line and a transparent electrode is likely to be reduced. Thus, further improvement of adhesion between a transparent electrode and a lead-out wiring line is required. For solving the problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which an adhesion improving layer composed of an amorphous conductive oxide having a low crystallinity degree is provided on a transparent electrode composed of a crystalline conductive oxide, and a lead-out wiring line is provided on the adhesion improving layer.